No Strings Attached
by MCRFanatic
Summary: In order to complete a mission, she had to become one of them, get inside their heads and find out their goals. But theres a flaw in the mission plans as she begins to fall in love with someone who can't love back.


...Just don't ask!

This is the first chapter to my awsome new story, . I hope ya'll like it! :D

Disclaimer: Only plot and O.C. are mine, the other things...Yeah, their not mine. :(

* * *

"Myou! Lord Kazekage wishes to see you." I turned to see a brunette walking behind me down the hallway.

"Alright, thank you Mitsuri," I smiled. She smiled back and ran off in the opposite direction. Shaing my head at the young Jounin, I continued my way down the hallway. "She's such a fan girl."

As I approched the doors to Lord Kazekage's office, I heared the sounds of idle chatter from inside.

"Garra! This is outragous!" A voice, femanine, yet loud said.

There was a low grunt, possible from Lord Kazekage as another voice entered the conversation.

"Temari's right, Gaara. You don't know how badly this will end, even if she makes it back, there will be a good chance she'll be under their control!"

"You two don't know anything. She is one of the strongest Kunoichi next to Tamari."

"Yes, but Garra-" Temari began.

"But nothing, this desision is final."

There was a moment of akward silence before the door swung open. Standing in the door way was Temari and Kankuro, both who had displeased looks on their faces. They took one look at me before hurrying off down the hallway.

"Myou," a deep voice began from indie the room, "you may come in now."

Gulping, I recomposed myself before entering through the door way. "Lord Kazekage," I bowed. Sitting at his desk was Lord Kazekage.

He waved me off and stood up from his desk. "Myou, remember?"

I raised an eybrow before a memory sparked in my mind and I stood up straight. "Sorry, I guess I forgot, Gaara."

Gaara gave a small 'Hmm,' and nodded. He manuvered his way from behind his desk to infront of me. I watched as a small amount of sand pooled around his feet and followed him as he walked.

"I guess your wondering why I called you here, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, kinda."

"Well, I have a mission for you. It's dangerous, but knowing you, you'll love a mission like this." A small smile formed on his lips as he said that last part.

I smiled at him, "You know me too well."

"That I do. Now, back to the mission."

"Right, right. So, what's intel on this mission?" I asked. Gaarra reached over his desk and grabbed a vanilla folder with a couple of papers inside.

"Here, read it," he said, throwing it at me. I caught it and scanned each paper cafefully. As I got halfway through the first page, my eyes widened and my whole body went limp.

My eyes darted from the folder to Gaara, "You're not serious, are you?"

"Indeed I am," he responded in a cool tone. I shook my head and threw the folder back to him. The sand that pooled around his feet and caught it for him.

My eyes formed slits as I gave him a glare. "Gaara, this is way to dangerous, even for you!"

"Yes, I know. But Myou, your one of the slyist Kunochi we have. If you can gain acsess to their secrets, well finally be able to kill them off, once and for all!"

I shook my head in disapprovement, "No! Gaara, I just can't. This is way to dangerous."

Gaara frowned at my desision, "Myou, let me explain this to you slowly."

"I read the paper, Gara. I'm not-"

"Stupid, yes, I know that. But if you hear it from me, you'll have no choice but to take this mission on."

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I huffed. "Fine, go on then."

Gaara gave a small smile. "Well, as you know, we need to gather more information on the Akatsuki, the group of evil shinobi that almost kidnapped Naruto a few years ago. You remember me telling you of this, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. Go on."

"Now the group is getting more active since the last few years. Ninja from diffrent countries have spotted a few of them, one of them beings Akasuna no Sasori."

My eyes went wide, but I kept cool. "The pupetter?"

Garran nodded in response, "Yes, the old pupetter who ran away over 15 years ago."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does he have to do with the mission?"

"Part of the mission is for you to spy on him and the Akatsuki. See what their plans are, and if you can, stop them."

My foot tapped on the floor in an impatient matter. "So, you want me to go undercover and stalk these guys is what your trying to say?"

Garra nodded in response, "Precisely. Now are you up for it or not?"

Turning around to face to door, I played with a lock of my hair. "I don't know..."

"Myou..." Garra said in a serious tone, meaning that he was not kidding that he wanted me to accept this mission, dangerous or not. I sighed and let go of the lock of hair. I turned my head and gave him a small glare.

"When and where?"

He gave a small smile and walked back to behind his desk. "Good to know your taking the mission then."

I waved him off as I walked out the door, "Yeah, yeah. whatever. Send me the rest of the info later. I'm going home."

And with that, I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs. As I decended, I saw Temari and Kankuro at the bottom, just standing there, talking. I listened in, hiding as well as I could behind a thin metal bar.

"Kankuro, he's gone insane. He can't be serious!" Temari practically shouted as she waved her arms aroud frantically.

Kankuro let out a heavy sigh as he leaned against his wrapped up puppet. "Temari, I know that what you think he's doing is crazy-"

"It is crazy!"

"Yeah, I know. But this is Gaara we're talking about. He wouldn't just send a Kunoichi into battle without a plan, and you know Gaara, he takes a long time to think these things through. If Myou follows the plan perfectly, then nothing will go wrong."

Temari opened her mouth to talk, but Kankuro interupted. "And I know you just want to keep complaining about it, but your going to have to give up sometime. Knowing Myou, she's already taken the mission and knowing her, she'll go out and try the best she can, even if it means she's likely to die if she found out.

Now can we just leave it be and get back to see if their done talking? I just want to make sure that everythings going as planned so far and we can begin with the mission as soon as possible. I'd like to get this over and done with."

Temari moved her head to the side and looked towards the ground, knowing that Kankuro had won the argument. "Yeah, lets go then."

I watched as they walked out of the building. Once they were gone, I stood back up and quickly headed out and into the streets. The moon was full as always, and the air was cold, making me wish that I had worn my long sleeve shirt if I had known I would have been out this late.

As I made my way home, I felt un easy, as If something had been following and was watching me as I walked. Once I reached my appartment, which I called home, I opened the door as fast as I could and ran inside, shutting the door behind me.

I walked over to my room, grabbed a pair of pajama's and a towel and made my way into the bathroom. As I walked past the kitchen, I saw a envelope on the table. Gaara's doing, probably the information on the mission. "I'll read it later," I waved it off as I walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

* * *

And done. I know stories like these are probably over payed a bit, but who cares! :D

Reviews are nice. Please and Thankies!


End file.
